Loving Fear
by SterAna813
Summary: We all know and love Dib membrane, but what if someone loved him back? someone with a curse. I'm not very good at summaries but I hope you like it. My first actuall published fanfic so be nice. Rated T for language and supernatual scenes. Enjoy!
1. The Run in

**Chapter 1**

It was everyday since fourth grade. He was bullied, beaten, made fun of, and sometimes tourtured. He was, as some people called it, a nerd. But not as in smarts and stuff like that, no he was into aliens and monsters. Dib membrane was a boy of non more than 15 years old. His scientific obsession with aliens, monsters and ghosts were most of the reason his life was ruined day by day by mindless snobby children. But even when proof stood infront of him of alien existance, he still couldnt seem sane to others around him. Zim, an Irken alien who disguised himself as a normal green "earth worm baby" as he called it, set up his base only a few blocks from Dib's house. Dib has been trying to uncover the true identity of Zim ever since the first day of their meeting eachother in skool. But with his luck, failed each time. Now, Dib just lives life trying to be normal, but always slipping up with his unfortunate obsession and kinda saves the earth each day even if he imself doesnt know it.

His footsteps echoed throught the hallways as he ran to class. The first ell had already rang as the tardy bell would ring at any moment. He couldnt be late again. He had just finished from cleaning himself off after being thrown into the trash can and having rotten milk soaked into his clothes and hair.

He finally reached Ms. Bitters class just as the bell rang. Luckily for him, she was in one of her moods teaching the class about infinite doom and what polution will bring to our next generation. Dib easily avoided her eyesight and snuk to his desk.

"Hey, hey you, Dib filth. Over here." A familiar voice shreeked in an unmanorful whisper. Dib looked over to see Zim giving him the finger. But because of the daily annoyance, Dib just rolled his eyes and ignored the immature alien. Afterall, wasnt being immature alittle over doing it for a 50+ alien? Dib suddenly felt a sharp pain in the side of his arm and looked down to see an unfamiliar tinly metal pin stuck in his arm. He gritted his teeth as he pulled it out, then looked at Zim who was giggling away at his mischevious action. Dib suddenly felt dizzy. His eyesight looked as though his glasses werent there and fell face flat onto his desk.

Dib reawoke in what seemed to be five minuites, mabey ten, but looking up to the clock, he saw it was already two hours past school closing time. _Dammit Zim_, He thought to himself as steam rose up from his head in fury. Quickly, he packed up his things and ran twords the door. Through the hallway, he heard only his footsteps, then someone else's. He looked back to see Zim coming at him at top speed. Dib had no time to doge, therefore, he was knocked over with his papers scattered all over the floor.

"Haha Dib, mabey next time you'll think about sleeping in class" Zim said as he sped out the doors and hitched a ride on Gir. _Fucking alien peice of shit_, Dib thought aloud. He had just finished cleaning up his papers when he heard more footsteps running twords him. He just ignored it, hoping whoever it was would run right past him, but then was suddenly harshly slammed into the hard tile floor again.

'OH MY FUCKIN GOD! HOW MANY GODDAMN TIMES ARE YOU GONNA-" Dib stopped cursing when he turned to see a girl on the ground with her papers also scattered across the floor, mixed in with his.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so clumbsy. I gues I just dont know where I'm going." She said as she began picking up her papers. She had her hair down and covering her face, so it was hard to tell who it was. But she was certinatly dressed to look attractive. She wore a purple tanktop with a black broken heart on it, a black mini skirt with purple ruffles on the bottom, knee-high black combat boots covering black and purple thigh-high socks and on her wrists were a few black bracelets. Her hair was a fine black with one purple ribbon in it and on her neck was a black choker necklace with a silver anarchy charm hanging from it. Her nails were painted black and from what he could see, she had very fine blush covering her cheeks.

"It's ok, let me help you." Dib said as he reached for a paper assuming it was hers. She also reached for it and their hands met. She looked up, blushing, her purple eyes looking into his green ones. He now noticed he had on very thick eyeliner(not that she needed it) and was followed by a light purple eyeshadow.

"Umm, here." He said as he handed her the paper. She gigled, showing her teeth.

"Thanks, but this is yours." She said with a small smile on her lips. This made him feel good inside, so he smiled back. His eyes were fixed on hers. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He hadn't even taken the paper from her hands yet. _Who is this beautiful creature?_ Dib thought to himself.

"I'd better go. I cant be late. I'm only here this late because of a stupid test. Thanks for helping me though." She said as she picked up the last of her papers.

"Wait, umm, do you usully come here? Cuz I haven't seen you here before." He asked.

"No, I just moved in last weekend." She said still heading for the doors

"Wait, uumm, would you mind if I walk you home? I've got no reason to rush home and seeing that you've got no one to walk with" Dib said quickly, catching her before the door. She stopped and turned twords him. A small smile came upon her lips once more.

"You sure you dont have to get home anytime soon?" She spoke softly which made him tingle up the spine. He nodded his head with a smile. She smiled back. "I'd love it if you'd accompany me." She said through her smile. His smile grew bigger as his face grew brighter.

The walk home wasn't too bad. They talked about skool and how dangerous the skool lunch was. Both laughed and sigher when necessary. The two finally arrived at a decent looking house. The lawn was a nice shade of green with a small birdhouse in the front. The house itself was a light gray with a hint of white. The windows were layered with tints of black for whatever reason and there stood only one tree on the left side of the walkway.

"Just incase you're wondering, were not rich." She said as she stared at her house along with dib. He continued to stare at the windows in confusion.

"Any particular reason those are black?" He asked. She lowered her head and sighed in a low manor.

"Just reasons." She said as her head drooped lower. Her head then shot up. "Oh my gosh, I'm so rude, all this talk and I dont even know your name." She said in a childish manor, but he found it kinda cute.

"Dib...membrane." He said in a safisticated tone. She smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear in a flurtatious way. "What's your's?" Dib then asked back.

"Isabella. Isabella Dawson."

"Nice, I like it." Dib said blushing because of his bad ways with girls. Isabella smiled as she opened the gate to her house.

"Goodbye Dib. I'll see you tomorrow at skool." She said as she headed into her stood there and waved. Mabey today wasnt a complete waste after all.


	2. The dream's secret

**Chapter 2**

That night, Dib sat up in his bed, thinking about how the next day would be. Would she be there? Would she notice him? Questions raced through his head as visions of Isabella's purple eyes flashed through his mind. He wanted to sleep, but couldnt. He was both excited and scared. Before, he just remebered, when she had crashed into him he had noticed some shadowy figure chasing her. Was that why she was running? Her skin was cold and she seemed so scared. He now realized that her skin was pailer than his own and her hair darker than any black he had seen. The look in her eyes screamed _HELP ME_ but he didnt ntice it then because of his new obsession with her eyes. Those beautiful big eyes. Now, calm and less excited, he laid down and thought about it somemore. He feared for her. Confusion filled his mind as he thought about her more. What was this strange feeling? was he in _love?_ He was not familiar with that word. He had spent so much of his life focusing on aliens and ghosts that he never had any time to even consider the possibility of didnt know what to think, and soon, he fell asleep.

***Enter Dream***

Dib walked along an empty dirt road holding nothing but a flash light, not knowing where it came from. Just up ahead on the road was an old manor. It seemed abandoned and beat up, but still, he could feel a presence. He hesitated on his approach, but soon found himself forced to walk twords the demonic looking figure. In the distance, just before the door to the manor, stood a figure. From the curves and body shape, he assumed it was a woman. As he walked closer, He made out long black hair and black boots. His eyes widened as he assumed it was isabella.

"Isabella!" He yelled as he ran twords her. But as he came closer, She seemed to change into a different woman, then back to isabella. This slowed down Dib's approach. It happened again, but for a longer time, then back to Isabella again. Dib made out a tall woman with short dark hair wearing a long black kimono. Dib was right behind Isabella now. "Isabella?" he said quietly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly, but this time it wasnt Isabella, It was the other woman. She looked at him with black eyes. Dib's eyes widened as he gasped and steped back, frightened. She dissapeared.

"Isabella!" Dib screamed as his eyes roamed the premesis. There was no sign of her. Dib drew his attention to the ground, where blood stained footprints lead to the door. Dib took a deep breath. _For isabell._ He thought as he opened the door. He slowly turned the knob as the door jolted open. He took one final breath before taking a step inside the manor. Inside was empty and seemed to be forgotten. He shown his flashlight throughout the house that was available to his sight. As he walked in, the door squeeled shut, but he took no notice. With a determined look, he examined the hallway infront of him. The light from his flashlight laid on a figure at the end of the hallway.

"No turning back. No help. For we must all die. We must all parish along with the village and the trapped souls who are banished to serve eternal slavery to imprisonment for no particular reason. We who dream are the servers to the lost ones. We must vanish as well. We must become the sacrifice." The figure said as she turned her head quickly twords Dib's direction. He flinched but didnt move. he tooke a closer look at her features.

"Isabella!" He screamed as he took a step forward. Isabella closed her eyes as a tear ran down her face. Her head drooped as she proceeded forward and vanished behind the corner wall. "No!" Dib screamed as he ran for her. He entered the hallway and turned where she gad, but there was nothing. Only a trail of blood where she had walked. _What does that mean? we are the servers?_ Dib asked himself as he stared down the dark hallway. There seemed to be a figure moving from oneside of the hallway to the other, but it seemed to be a man. He vanished into the wall as an aura of white was left behind, then vanished as well. Dib was frightened as a gasp escaped his lips. He took a few steps back as his heart skipped a few beats. Then stopped himself, looking down, he thought about Isabella and that she might need his help. He took a deep breath and proceeded forward with little fear.

He turned the corner and saw Isabella standing infront of a door, her back facing him. "We cant live if we dream. We must die. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said as she cried. Dib ran twords her but stopped behind her.

"Isabella, where is this place. What do you mean we must die? Why do you speak in such madness? Isabella, speak to me!" Dib yelled as he began to worry more. Isabella cried more as she vanished again, but her cries seemed to echo through out the manor. He turned to follow the directions of her cries, but they soon faded away with the time of her dissapearance. He turned back to the door which she had stood infront of, and placed both of his hands on the door, resting all of his weight on his arms.

"You must die now." Said a small girls voice that seemed to come from undreneath him. He looked down slowly to see a small girl dressed in black looking up at him. Se stood only as tall as his waist and looked as though angered. Dib gasped and grew frightened as small cries escaped his mouth. He quickly stepped back and continued looking at the girl. He Tripped over a fallen door and fell onto the floor with much force. His eyes were wide as his eyes caught sight of a female figure crawling on the ceiling. It stopped just above him and looked down at him, her eyes black as night and her expression filled with such hate. "You must die." She said through an open mouth. Dib stammered back on all fours and shivered violently. His lower lib shook with fear as his eyes became wide with fear.

***End dream***

Dib woke with quick, short breaths. His chest moved up and down with suck speed as releif filled his entire body. _Just a dream_ He thought quietly. He looked out of the window to find the town was covered in thick fog and rain pounded away at tht rooftops. The rain beated down on his window as well as the wind moaned for destruction. Dib reached for his glasses before he jumped out of his bed, excited to see Isabella again. He had completley forgotten the dream as he dressed in his usuall attire. As he began to pull his boots on, he heard a loud knock come frim the window. He turned and to his surprise, he saw a dark figure standing outside the window on the sill. It was a woman's figure. Infact, as he remebered, it was the woman he had seen in his dream that he had seen with Isabella.

"NO HELP! NO FRIENDS! YOU WILL DIE! YOU WILL SERVE!" She screamed as her lower body swung to and fro in a ghastly manor. Her face was a pale white with shadows where her eyes and mouth should be. Dib fell on the ground, reminded of his horrible dream. He shut his eyes tight and turned his head away from the window. He looked back to discover she was gone. But it came to his attention that a single drop of blood was left on the window where her hand had touched. Frightened, Dib grabbed his left bood and folder and hurried out of the door to skool, to Isabella. He needed to make sure she was alright, and was she having these dreams too?


	3. meeting me means death

**Chapter 3**

Dib walked quickly to school as the fog swllowed his body with every step he took. His footsteps echoed down the empty streets as he soon realized he was alone. Usually, the streets were flooded with barking dogs, weird neighbors, and ofcourse, zim and Gir occasionally beside him. Dib's usual schedual was to race Zim to school before he destroyed anything, get to class, learn and then stop Zim again. But today was different. Today was weird. Today seemed...dead.

"We are the servers. We must die now. We must parish along with the lost ones. Our destiny is to die along with them. We die now." Said a familiar voice. Dib took familiarity with the voice and noticed who it was

"Isabella!" He yelled running after the direction from which it came. He finally caught sight of her and noticed she was standing infront of the community lake, which was now inshrouded in thick fog. Emily's lower body seemed to vanish with the fog, so to the human eye, she appeared to be floating. Dib proceeded twords her slowly with much hesitation, but as he came closer, the same white aura that he'd seen in his dream surrounded her with little effort.

"Isabella? Are you ok? What does that mean, I need to know. I had the dream and you were in it and-"

"YOU SHOULD NEVER HAD MET ME!" Isabella screamed as she whipped her head around to face him. Streaks of tears ran down her face as she stared at him with black eyes. He shuddered and took a step back. "You should never had met me. I never wanted this for anyone else. This is my curse and no one elses. And now...because of me-"

"Isabella...I, I care for you, I'll help you through this. I...I mean...we can-"

"No, There isnt anything for me now. I've killed you, just as I have killed myself." Isabella said as she took a step into the fog-shrouded lake. She was now ankle deep in what seemed to look like black water.

"Isabella, what do you mean? What do you mean you've killed yourself? Isabella, I want to help. But, just please, tell me what the dream means. Please Isabella, I must know."

"We are the servers." Isabella said before she seemed to faint and fall into the water. Dib dropped his books and rushed to her side. He held her head up out of the water in his arms and noticed that a black pattern started to fade over her left shoulder. He ignored it and picked her up, under her neck and legs, and took her to his house. There, atleast, he know that she'd be safe.

Isabella laid on Dib's bed with the pattern still on her shoulder. He rubbed it gently and though to himself quietly. _These dreams, they have no meaning. No reason. Why me. Why her. She cant be tortured like this. She's a good person. Why?_

***Enter dream***

"No not again. I've had this dream to many times. Why wont it stop. Why? Please, Go away." Emily thought as she walked through a dark room enshrouded in light webs and peices of cloth covering the doorways. Isabella walked through the hallway infront of her to find she was standing infront of a tall woman. The same woman she had seen before. Her long black kimono barley touching the floor and her face in her hands as she cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The woman said before she vanished behind the door. Isabella shuddered and put a hand to her chest as she proceeded to open the door. Her hand shook as she placed it on the handle and slid it open. Her legs hesitated before she walked into the dark room and soon found herself in a room full of people. They were all surrounding a table. Isabella made her way through the crowd to find the woman in the black kimono standing infront of the table which held another figure. The figure laying on the table was a man. A boy that seemed to match the age of the woman.

"We must become the sacrifice. We must die to serve the lost ones. I'm so sorry hasuki. Hasuki, just remember, you were my first love." The woman said as she held a knife to his chest. Her mouth opened in a screaming fit of cries as tears escaped her eyes.

"Sacrifice, sacrifice." The people around them chanted. They seemed to be dressed in long dark rutual robes and holding tall staffs. "Sacrifice, sacrifice." The chanted over and over. The woman too the knife and held it in the air, as if proceeding to bring it down. But before she could, they all vanished, and what were lit candles seemed now to be just stubs on the floor. The men in robes dissapeared as did the man and woman.

"Hasuki." Isabella said as she looked down with sadness in her eyes. "Dib." She saia again. Tears flooded her sight as though she had just lost a dear one. Just then, a noise came from the other side of the abandoned table that she stood infront of. Isabella's eyes widened as she saw a hand crawl up the side of the table. She stammered back in fear and was stopped by the wall against her back. The hand pulled itself onto the table and was soon revealing itself to be attached to a whole body. The woman she had just seen in the room stood up in the room and slowly proceeded twords Isabella.

"Hasuki!" She screamed as her eyes opened wide to reveal black holes where her eyes should be. Isabella raised her arm to her eyes, blocking the sight of the grousome thing that stood infront of her. She continued to hear the cries of the woman and began to cry herself. her legs became weak and she fell to the floor, in fear that her life may soon be over. Then, it all stopped and Isabella slowly lowered her arm to find that the woman was missing. But, to her surprise, there was an object left on the ground where the woman stood.

Isabella took a few steps twords the object to soon realise that this object was as object of her mothers. It was a camera which seemed to be made long ago.

"The camera obscura" Isabella said as she remembered the camera from her childhood. When her mother was still alive. "Mother use to tell me stories of her times with this and nightmares, but I never believed her. I was such a fool. Im sorry momma." She said as a single tear escaped her eye. Then, everything went black.


	4. love that can kill

**(A/N)OK, I know that I've been mistaking my character's name, Isabella, with another name Emily. I apologise for that. My character was originally going to be Emily, but I changed it to Isabella cuz i'd prefer that name better. So I've had the name Emily stuck in my head eversince. Sorry for the misunderstandings, but I hope you all like my story so far. Also, sorry I havent updated for a while, I've been busy with the dance and getting my dress and all. So here it is, the terrifying Chapter 4. Enjoy. ^.^**

**Chapter 4**

Isabella woke with a loud gasp, waking Dib from his sleep beside the bed. She sat up with matted hair in her face and her hand to her chest. Dib, still waking up, noticed the frightening look in her eyes

"Hey, you ok?" He asked with more concern now that he was fully awake. Isabella's lower lip trembled as she shook her head slowly. Small, short cries escaped her lips as she tried to speak, but couldn't

"No...NO!" She yelled as she roled over and threw her face into the pillow. Dib was speechless as his eyes scanned the room for words. "No, I'm not ok, you're going to die because of me. It was a mistake to've met me. I'm so sorry." She cried into the pillow as loud cries escaped the spaces she left in the pillow by the weight of her face. Dib didn't know what to think. He wanted to help, but was to speechless to ask in the right words.

"Isabella, I'm going to help you. weather you want it or not," Dib said in a low voice. "I want to go through this with you. I know we've only known eachother for a short while, but in order for me to help myself, I need to help you."

Isabella lifted her head from the pillow, then the rest of her body untill she sat on her knees with her head down. She inhaled deeply, then let it out slowly, not knowing what to think. Her mind was everywhere.

"I dont want you involved, because, if I die tonight, then this will all be over. There's no other way to end this. I must die for you to live." She said quietly. Dib was taken aback by this. Did, he her her right. Was someone actually willing to die for him. All of his life, he'd been bullied, beaten and even threatened for his life. But never saved by anyone.

"Isabella...I...I would never let you do that. Your the first person I've ever met who actually cares for me, well, beside my dad, but the first girl who doesnt treat me like a fly on the wall. I cant let you give youself up like that. You mean to much to me. I wont let you."

Isabella looked up at him with one uncovered eye, The rest of her face covered in matted hair. A single tear escaped her eye as Dib said those words to her. A warm sensation rushed up her spine as she looked into his eyes. Those green eyes that showed so much care, so much...love.

"Why would you even consider that?" Dib said as he bent over, getting closer to her face, hearing every last whisper she had to say.

"Because, I want you to be safe and not scared for the rest of your life...like i've been."

"But why me? Why do you want to protect me. Im just a nerd. A nerd obsessed with aliens and monsters from stories. Why would you protect me with your life?" He said, bending over even more to hear her, his eyes filled with concern.

"Because...because, I...I lo-"

The phone rang suddenly with great surprise. Isabella stopped what she was saying and fell back onto the bed as Dib ran to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello filth."

"*sigh*What is it Zim?"

"I just wanted to say that I have filled Gir with one million pounds of BRAIN JUICE! AND WILL SOON FILL YOU'RE STUPID WATER SUPPLY WITH IT, AND WHEN YOU'RE STINKING HUMAN RACE DRINKS IT AND DESCOVERS WHAT IT IS, THEY'LL STOP DRINKING AND DIE OF THIRST! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Not now Zim, Im not in the mood to come over and be trapped by your stupid Irken technology. It's just stupid." Dib said as he hung up the phone and walked back to Isabella. She had her head in the pillow and didnt move. He sat on the foot of the bed and rubbed her leg in a reassuring way.

"I'm sorry." He heard her say once more. He let out a sigh and lid on the bed beside her. His head laid on the pillow beside her's and looked at her closed eyes. He examined her entire face while she slept and realised even more beauty lie within her. He let out one more sigh before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

***Enter dream***

Visions of black and white images came into play. A woman walked across a graveyard with one candle. A small girl played with her doll in a room, but soon turned to an empty room with blood left on the floor. People walking to a populated area. A man dies on a table. A woman satbs herself.

Dib ws there again. In the same manor, but in a different room. The room was decorated with dead colors of dark red and black. Blood stains covered the floor and lead to another door. Dib slowly walked around the room to discover a large table with a daggar stuck into it. Blood stains still covered the daggar and the table as if fresh. In the distance, he could hear words being cried out, quietly.

"Hasiku! You were my first love!" Said the voice as if slowly faded away. Dib ignored the voice and walked slowly to the door. It was held fast, not by a lock or jammed, but by some power. He looked down in dissapointment and seemed to be lost. What the hell did this dream mean? Why him? He opened his eyes and on the ground infront of him, laid a small object. he studied it closly as it seemed to be a cemera.

As he bent over to get it, he could feel some strange sensation overcome him, but it frightened him. He felt it with his finger first, but pulled back when he felt a cold feeling. A feeling of death. He took a deep breath and picked it up quickly. He was surprised to realise the power it held. Visions of people gathered around a table flashed through his mind. A woman holding a daggar to a ans chest as she cried, "Hasuki!"

He dropped the camera once more as it occured to him that the tabel he had just saw in the vision was infact the one he stood infront of. His lower lip trembled in fear as he backed away from the table, which no longer held the daggar. He grasped his chest in fear as he realised the daggar was now shoved into the wall beside his head.

"I never meant to do it. Please, Hasuki, Forgive me. I loved you. We always promised eachother we'd never part. I'm so sorry Hasuki. I'm so sorry." Said a voice that came from behind the table. Dib slowly approached the voice. He was surprised when he saw the woman that mimicked Isabella's moves sitting with her face in her hands. She was weaping and saying her lover's name over and over.

"Are, are you ok?" Dib asked as he went to tough her shoulder. He trembled in fear as he approached the woman in black. His eyes opened wide as he saw blood rushing from her side. He head suddenly seemed to be transparent and dib backed away slowly.

Just then, her head whipped twords his direction. Her eyes cried blood as her mouth was stitched shut. She screamed at him with a terrible sound and stood up in a flash. She slowly made her way twords him with her arms extended twords him. He ran and squeezed as much as he could in the corner. But could go no further. he then noticed the camera beside his left foot and picked it up. _Well, its here for a reason._ he thought as he quickly snapped a picture of the ghost. The woman stammered back and cried frantically, as if killed. She fell to the ground and dissapeared with in an instant.

DIb's breath escaped him frantically and he got a headache. He fell to the floor and sat there for a second, then fell unconsious.

***End dream***

"Dib, Dib, are you ok?" Isabella said quietly as she shook him awake. His eyes opened wide as he gasped for air and sat up quickly. Isabella looked frightened as she stared at him.

"What? He asked as he caught his breath. He looked frightened as well. She trembled beside him as she looked at the attick door on his ceiling. He stared back at her in fear.

"There's something up there." She said with widened eyes. He looked back at the door in fear. He had to do it. For her


	5. Fighting for you

**Chapter 5**

The attic door opened with a screech of fear. Dib popped his head in to examin the area first, then pulled the rest of his body in. Isabella stood at the bottom of the ladder, looking up at dib with fearful eyes with her hands to her chest. Dib walked along the thick rods to examine an object that seemed to quickly move across the floor of the attic. He squinted his eyes as the figure stopped and stood up slowly. Fear struck Dib as it extended its hands out twords him and began walking slowly.

Dib stammered back and almoast fell out of the opening when the thing grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. He could clearly see his face now.

"DIB!" Isabella screamed as she witnessed this horrific scene. Dib shivered as the thing, which was a dead man, looked intohis eyes and screamed, "GET OUT!" Then dropped him through the opening, into Isabella's arms. He was outcold and Isabella was worried. The attic door shut with great force, knocking down the ladder and onto Isabella's head, knocking her out cold as well. Everything went black.

***Enter Dream***

_"Hasuki, why. Why did you do it. Why did you offer yourself to the sacrifice?It was suppose to've been me. Because i loved you, I let you help. I let you talk me into it, and now, and now...i've lost you. Hasuki...Hasuki. Why"_

Dib woke up in the manor once again. But he was in a different room, a more terrible room. Body bags hung from the ceiling by their necks and blood still dripped from them. Footsteps echoed throughout the room as Dib's ears followed them, stopping on Isabella's familiar heels. He turned to see her standing infront of the doorway, her back facing him.

"Im so sorry...Dib. I cant let you help me. You, you cant...die." Isabella said as she opened the door. Dib ran twords her, but only to find she had vanished once she entered the doorway. But, he didnt stop running. He ran through the doorway, only to find himself facing a tree, covered with bloody kimonos. he walked slowly around it to see Isabella walking beside the woman in the black kimono, But they seemed to be one. Dib followed them quietly intoa room with a large stone table. The woman laid on the table as did Isabella. Their spirits seemed to be the same.

A large man entered the room and walked twords the table with a daggar. His eyes looked saddened as he Held the knife to the woman's and Isabella's chest. Dib reacted and ran twords her.

"NO!" He screamed as he ran through the man. He vanished, as did the woman. Only Isabella laid on the table. He walked twords her to find her eyes slightly open. Her lips moved as if she were trying to say something. His face came closer to hers as he tried to hear her. Her arm came around his shoulder as she pulled him in closer.

"Kill me." She said quietly into his ear. His eyes widened as tears streamed down his face. He shook his head lightly. "Someone must die. I have the curse. I must die, in order to protect everyone from this fate." She said as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"No, no. I wont let you. I...I'll do it. Let me die, so you can live the life you deserve." Dib said through tears. "You've suffered enough. And i've lived enough. Please. Let me do this for you."

_***No, No Miku, I wont let you do this to yourself. Let me die, Let me take your place. You deserve a life to live and actually be happy. I've lived my life, now go and live yours. A cursed life must be sacrificed in order to save the village right? Well, im cursed just as much as you. Ever since I met you, I've been cursed, but my feelings for you never changed. Please, let me die for you" Husaki said through tears. Miku laid on a stone table, and a tall man stood beside them. He held a jade daggar in his hand, awaiting her reply._

_ "No Husaki, I love you to much to let you die. I had the curse first, I should die. I cant let you."_

_ "Fine," Hasuki said kissing her lips lightly,"then I'll kill myself and save you, and the village."_

_ "No, Hasuki...wait" Miku said through tears, catching him before he walked out of the room. He turned to her with saddened eyes._

_ "I'll do it. Myself" She said with her head down.***_

Dib looked into Isabella's eyes, which were now filled with tears, and lowered his head.

"I cant let you die. You mean to much to me." He said as he cried more. She slowly sat up and wrapped her arms around his head, holding his head close to her chest and resting her cheek on his head.

"You wont, because, i'll do it myself." She said as she stroked his hair. He pulled back and looked at her with fear.

"No, no. Suicide is out of the question. I wont let you."He said as he fell to his knees beside the table. Her hand touched his head in a reassuring way, then it was gone. Dib looked up to see Isabella no longer there. He feared the worst then jumped up and began looking for her.

Dib ran through the door and found himself at a bridge. Underneath was water and evening flowers. He was outside. Across the bridge, he could see the woman in the black kimono dissapear into another door. He ran to follow her. The door he stood infront of was a tall red door inscripted with the words: "Abandon all hope" Along side it were inscriptions of red and black butterflies. He took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. He found himself in a dark room with stone covered walls. As he took a step inside, a loud crunch was made under his foot. He lowered his flashlight to the floor to find himself standing on bones. Human bones.

Isabella could be seen on the other side of the room, standing with her face to the wall. Dib quickly made his way over to her, but was stopped when a corpse slowly stood up. It was the tall man he had seen in the room before. He held up his sword and swung it at dib. It hit his belly and cut deep. Dib fell to his knees in pain, and holding his stomach. He looked up at the man with one eye open to see the sword coming down at him again. Luckily, this time, dodged it. The man seemed to slither over to him in a goulish manor and held his sword up again.

Dib then remembered he had the camera and snapped a quick picture of him. The man staggared back, then came at his again. Dib shot another, and another, but wasnt so lucky when the sword hit his chest. He doubled over in pain as he reached for the camera one last time. He managed to shoot one last picture, then, the man staggared back and fell over, while releasing screams of pain and fury. Being defeated, the man vanished. Isabella still stood by the wall, chanting something that seemed to be in japanese. He limped over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Isabella" he said as her head slowly faced him. Her eyes had changed black and her facial features were faded and shadowed.

"Isabella? I am Miku. You are not Hasuki." She whispered as she threw Dib to the ground. He felt unbelievable pain as he hit the floor and saw the look in her eyes. It was infact Isabella's body, but Miku's spirit. "HASUKI!" She screamed as she raised her head and extended her arms. Then, a light left her mouth and vanished into the ceiling. Isabella fell to the floor, unconsious and not breathing. Dib got up to make sure she was ok, but only to find his eyesight was weakining. Everything became blurry and he too fell on the floor, unconsious and beside Isabella.

_***You were my love. My made me strong when I was weak. You loved me, even though I was not worth loving. I loved you more than anything. And so...I will die for you. Hasuki. My Hasuki***_


	6. Why will you die for me

**Chapter 6**

The room was blurry as his eyesight adjusted to the darkness of it. He still lay in the dead room filled with corpses. Underneath his hand, he could feel the soft touch of hair. Iabella was still unconcious next to him. From her lips, he could hear soft moans of pain and miserey. Her bosom shook violently as heavy breaths escaped her mouth.

Dib tried to get up, but found that the crimson liquid still leaked from his belly and chest. He put his arms to the floor and pushed up with all of his force, which wasnt much, and leaned on the wall for support.

"Isabella, Isabella...are you...alright?" Dib asked holding his side. He winced in pain as he felt a hard pulse rush through his head.

"Leave her. She must pay." A voice whispered to Dib as the pain went by. He opened one eye to look at Isabella. She was no longer there, but only the outline of a female figure corrupted where she had laid. It looked like Miku. She turned her head to look at Dib with fearfull eyes. She flashed and It was Isabella again. Then went back to Miku.

"I wont let you die" Miku and Isabella said in unison.

"I wont let you die either." Dib said, noticing his voice was also in unison with another male. It was Hasuki. He could feel a disturbance within himself.

_***Miku lay on the floor of the stone building, looking up at Hasuki who had just entered. He stood above he, with tears in his eyes. _

_ "I see you've made your choice." He said in a cold looked at him with ashamed eyes. _

_ "Hasuki...why do you think I would agree to let you take my place in death. I would never do that. So you cant be angry with me. You cant...You wont let me die, so wht should you. Hasuki...your my world. I love you so much. I wont let you die." She said as tears begas rolling down her cheeks._

_ "I wont let you die either." Hasuki said kneeling down to kiss her.***_

Dib found himself kneeling down infront of Isabella with his face to hers; their lips only inches apart. He realized now that Hasuki and Miku had left their bodies and it was only them now. Isabella's eyes opened to see dib's green ones.

Dib panicked and jumped up, hurting his side. He grasped it and doubled over in pain. Isabella slowly stood up and stared at the door. Dib looked at her in amaizment that none of this was phasing her.

"Isabella...I-"

"Theres someone calling me. They want me to die now." She said in a mellow tone as she took a step back. He looked at her in frusteration. Why did she become posessed with death so eaisly? He just didnt get it.

"Isabella, why are you doing this? Why do you want to die so bad. I know it isnt just to protect me, uh...there has to be some explination." Dib said in his logical voice.

"There is no reason except love, Hasuki. I love you and therefore, I shall die for you." She said looking at him with black eyes. He attention went back to the door as she made her way through it. Dib tried to grab her, but he passed through her. Her arm was now transparent, as was the rest of her body.

"Its too late." She said as she looked back at him for a moment, then turned once again to the doors. He breathed deeply as he feared the worst. _Fuck._ He thought as the pain came back to his side. He had to stop her. She couldn't die, she just couldnt.

Isabella walked through the village just outside the manor to a large palace like building. It was covered in webs and broken wood. She chanted to herself as she made her way to her destination.

"We are the servers. We must die. Give up our lives, for them to survive. We all must die. We all must die. We all must..." Isabella fainted as Miku's sould walked out of her body and continued the journey to the palace. There, lifeless on the ground, lay Isabella.

Dib hit the doors repeatidly with no progress. He needed to escape. To save Isabella. Why was she so easy to posess? Why was she so stupid. How could she kill herself...for him? These questions raced through his mind as he pounded away at the stone.

He became tired and restless. Giving up, he sat on the floor and cried. How could he ever save what was only in a dream? How could he save the one he loved when he could barley beat Zim each time he tried to desroy earth? He hated himself now. Why was he so worthless? So useless? So loveless?

Dib could feel the blood rushing quickly from his body. His wounds were still open and begining to empty. Loosing His balance, he fell backwards and hit his head hard against the stone floor. His eyes began to close when he heard a noise come from the doors. His eye caught sight of a man peeking his head through the door. He didnt care. He just wanted to lay down and die. Whatever ghoust it was now could do away with him.

The man came in and walked twords Dib. He wore a long white kimono and his white hair shimmered in the moonlight the open door welcomed in.

"You can't give up. Please...save her"


	7. Devil girl

**Chapter 7**

Dib looked at the man with both confusion and fear. He stood just infront of the moonlight so his face was barley revealed. His kimono was laced in red and a single crimson butterfly was decorating his left side.

"I cant save her. Every time I try to, she either dissapears or is posessed." Dib said as he sat up in pain. He then noticed that the figure that stood before him was transparent. The moonlight didnt shine around him, but right through him.

"Yes, Miku always was the one to make other people feel her pain, but the sacrifice requires a cursed one. And Isabella was the one."

"Wait...Hasuki?" Dib said looking up into his eyes in amaizment. Hasuki nodded.

"Yes, I am Hasuki, lover of Miku. But I am dead now. After she killed herself, I couldnt bare the pain. I loved her. But it cant happen again. You must go...NOW!" He said, vanishing into the moonlight.

Dib stood up slowly, but felt no pain. He looked down to see that hi wounds had healed completly and his blood was fully restored. _Hasuki must've healed me_. He thought as he looked up in gratefulness.

Dib ran out of the doors that Hasuki had left open and headed for Isabella. He had to save her. He couldn't fail her again. Suddenly, his breath ran heavy and he slowed in his tracks. The atmosphere semed to grow darker and more heavy. He looked around to see villagers coming at him with torches and staffs. The grudge like feature they held on their face was inhumane.

"No one will awake the sacrifice. She must be protected untill death." Some of them shouted as they ran twords him in a slow zombie like pace. Dib reached for his camera, but found it wasn't there. He must've dropped it when he tried opening the stone doors.

Dib ran past the ghosts and back to the manor. But his luck changed when the doors were sealed shut once again. _Fuck_. He thought as he looked back to see the villagers approaching. He began to panic as his balled fists slammed into the doors over and over, but it was no use. His fists were beaten and bleeding and not even a movemont of the doors. This was hopeless. He was getting no where. He looked back at the villagers, and noticed they were becoming more and more transparent untill they had completly vanished. He became confused as to why or how all of this was happening. Why him?

Dib slumped onto his behind and hugged his knees close to his chest. How would he ever save Isabella now? He opened his damp eyes to see the moonlight reflecting something in the tall grass beside the building. Kneeling over, he noticed it was a lens from the camera. Excited, he got up and began searching around the building. There, at the corner, lay the rest of the camera. A huge smile crossed his lips as hope began to fill his eyes with tears. Quickly, he put the camera back together and rushed off to the building which held Isabella. But stopped when he didnt know which building to search.

The first building to his right seemed promising. Running to it and opening the door, he found himself knee high in grass and dead roses. The smell of faint purfume filled his nose as he noticed the corpse of a small girl, perhaps the age of five, sitting perfectly in position with her side to the wall and her knees up to her chest. He proceeded to back out when he noticed the door had shut tight behind him.

"Dont you wanna play?" A small innocent voice said behind him. "Mommy is dead so I have no one to play with."

Dib turned around to see a small girl with long black hair and shadowy eyes looking up at him. Her face kept a sinister smile while she raised a bloody knife.

"C'mon. Play with me. I use to play this with mommy all the time, but she lost." The girl said with a hiss.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Dib said as he backed away slowly. He brought out the camera and the girl vanished, but her laughs could still be heard all throughout the room. He turned as a sharp pain hit his side. Putting the camera up to his eye, he caught a shot of the girl up close, which made him jump. She whipered back and cried, but was soon back up again as she proceeded twords him with the knife raised. He took another shot. She cried yet again. After a few more swings of the knife and one more click of the camera, the girl fell in pain and vanished.

Dib slowly walked to the spot where she had sat and found a stone that was engraved:

'Hotaru Higasaki, Devil girl'

Dib shivered in utter disgust as he headed twords the door. Putting his had on the handle, he took a eep breath and turned the knob. It was unlocked. He smiled as he made his way out of the room and onto the next house. It was down a concrete path that lead to a manor just down some stairs. The doors were ingraved with gold and crimson. Blood was leading uder the door and was fresh. The gound had been disturbed with footprints that seemed to fit that of Isabella's. His face lit up with joy as he assumed he had found her. But it wasn't going to be easy.

He opened the door to find that a sort of living room was lit up with candles. There was two doors on either side of the room and a hallway off to the side. The outline of a body seemed to be covered by a rug on the floor, but Dib took no notice. He imply walked around it and wished that Isabella was just in a room across this hallway, but going into the hallway, he came to room that was filled with doors. Sighing deeply, He made his way to the first door, which was locked. He was going to try and unlock it, when he felt the presence of someone behind him. It was Miku walking to a door at the end of the room. He followed her with quiet feet and hid behind an old dresser as she walked through it. As she vanished, he hurried to the door and found it to be open. Inside the room was infact outside. There was an open space of a single tree surrounded by stones and ribbons. A walkway surrounded the tree and on the other side was the door out of this place.

Dib made his way to the door to disover it was locked. Figures. On the door lay a ribbon that wasnt easy to rip. On the ribbon lay a picture of three little girls. Under the picture was an inscription: The lives of the three can promise you to be free. He took note of the inscription and made way for the three girls who were on the picture. The only way that door would open was to trap the spiof those girinside that camera obscura.


	8. Torture, anger, obedience, death

**Chapter 8**

Dib set out into a room that seemed even more dreary and down than all the others. This room was a dark black in the walls and a crimson carpet covered the wooden floor. The black wall was covered in severed doll parts. He shivered in disgust as he slowly walked in the room. There was a presence in the room as the door creeked closed behind him. His hand shook, causing the flashlight to move rapidly across the room quickly. When he calmed himself down, the light stopped on a small figure. He walked cautiously twords it to see a small childish figure crouched down in the corner of the room.

"I didnt do it daddy...I didnt do it. Please daddy. Please go away." She cried as Dib crept closer. He looked concerned, not for his saftey, but for hers. The little girl began to glow in a red aura as she slowly looked up at dib. Her voice grew deeper as he mouth opened, but nothing else. In a demonic voice, she moaned, "I...DIDNT...DO...ANYTHING!" With this, she stood up and began creeping twords Dib. Her long black hair ran down her face and shoulders as she floated twords him.

Dib got out his camera and waited for the filament to glow red. When she stopped, her hair moved out of her face to reveal a single black eye staring at him and making him feel empty inside. He began to fall, but fought it. He then raised the camera to his eye and took a shot of the demonic child. She screeched as she fell back, but shook it off and came after Dib again. Her hands raised as she held out rotting fingers and bloody wrists. Opening her mouth, she screamed, "YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" And came after him with ferociuos force. He snapped another shot and sent her back in pain once more. She stood up slowly with barley any power left and came at him one more time. He was sure he had her this time, but miscalculated his advantage, allowing her to grab his arm in agonizing pain. He let out a loud scream as the pain in his arm bacame stronger the more she squeezed. He looked down to where her arm touched and noticed that the same tattoo that Isabella bore on her shoulder was growing on his arm. Then, everything went black.

***Exit dream***

Dib awoke in a loud gasp for air. The rain was still beating on the side of the window. He looked at his wrist and noticed that the tattoo was gone. A sigh of releif escaped his lips. In excitment, he looked over to see that Isabella was no longer there. She had vanished and left nothing but a black ashy mark in the for of her body on the bed sheets. He touched it to feel the cold touch of ice. Fearfully, he got up to go out into the hallway, hoping she might've gotten up. _She cant be trapped in the dream. It's logically impossible._ He thought as he held himself in a hug to keep warm. The house seemed dead. No one was there, not even Gaz on the couch playing video games or his dad's voice moniter floating around the house. It was all dead. The air even seemed thicker than normal. Could he still be in the dream?

Walking over to his phone, he decided to go for a drastic measure. He dialed the nimber and awaited the voice to reply his demands.

"Heeello?" Said a voice from the other line."

"Zim, I need your help."

"Foolish earth monkey, your hilarious to think I will held a slimy earth worm like you."

"But Zim, I...Your...I mean. I dont know where else to turn. Please Zim. Just this once, well, besides the bolagna incident, but its far more important than that."

"HA! Folish Dib filth. I WILL NOT STOOP DOWN TO YOUR STUPIDNESS. HAHAHAHA- OW MY SPLEEN!"

The line went dead as Dib hung up._ That damn Zim thinks he's so great. Fuck, I need to save Isabella, but how? I must go back to sleep._ He though as he began running around the house as fast as he could. He jumped on couches and tried jumping from wall to wall. He drank loads of coffee and started going crazy. Anything to help him crash or fall asleep faster. He soon found that his eyelids were growing heavy and his legs were weak from all the action he took part in. Going to his room, he found that the atmosphere seemed even more dead. The room made his breath heavy and white as he exhaled deeply. But he didnt care. Isabella was his biggest and only concern right now. Falling on his bed, he could feel the warm sensation of relaxation, which brought a smile to his face, knowing that the feeling would soon be gone. Enjoying the silence of his bedroom, he found himself falling fast asleep untill his eyelids shut tight in what seemed to be an endless sleep.

***Enter Dream***

_Black and white visions of little girlsplaying hopscotch outside could be seen. It skipped to a woman in black walking to a table. Hasuki could be seen in a dark room watching Miku sit on a swing outside. Miku then fell off dead and bloody. It skipped to a little girl playing with her doll in the red room. A door stood infront of Hasuki and it lead to a ceremony room. _

Dib was back in the room where the ghost girl had touched him. She was gone. He shone his flashlight in the corner where she had been crouched in and something reflected the light. Walking to it, he saw that a key was left behind. Picking it up, he noticed an inscription of a japanese letter. It translated to torture. He put the key into his pocket and exited the room. Before he turned the corner of the hallway just outside the room, he heard singing.

"La la la la. A sacrifice will be made. La la la la Her body and bones will decay. La la la la, a sacrifice will be made La la la la, she cannot escape her fate." The singing was in a jolly and uplifted tone. The voice seemed to be owned by that of a child. Dib made his way to the direction of the voice untill he came to a door. The handle wouldn't budge. It was held fast by some kind of power. Looking at the door, he decided to try something. Lifting the camera up to his eye, he took a picture of the door. To his surprise, the presence of the essence had disspeared. The photo revealed a picture of an unclear little girl holding a doll with bloodstaind on her kimono. Could this be on the other side of the door? He tried the handle again to find it open.

The door squeaked open as he found the room inside to be dreary and down. Only a few candles lit the room, but it wasn't enough to bring the dead out of it. Dib stepped into the room and noticed that his foot had stepped on something soft. Looking down, he noticed that his foot had landed on a little doll with black hair and a red kimono.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Came a scream of fear and pain from across the room. Dib looked across the room to notice a small girl was coming after him out of the darkness. Her hands were stretched out twords him and her face was filled with tears of anger. He luckily dodged and pulled out his camera. Taking a shot of the little girl, he caught her blind side and sent her into the wall in pain. She screamed and soared back at him. He took three more shots and sent her soul into the camera. He looked on the floor where she had come from and noticed that something else reflected the light. It was another key with another japanese letter. It translated to Anger.

Putting the key into his pocket, he went to find the last girl. The hallway was filled with a thick fog and a sorrowfull atmosphere. Ignoring it, he lead himself to the door that lead outside. Something told him that she would be out there. Findidng the door was no problem, but it was not knowing what to expect that was thew problem. Opening the door, he found that the tree was more dead than before. The stones around it were growing black with death and the sky above was filled with saddness. Stepping int the darkness, he felt that he wasn't welcome. His breath escaped in ghastly pauses as he walked deeper and deeper outside.

"Mommy wont be pleased you came. You know the consiquenses." A girlish voice said from behind him. He turned to see a small girl, no older that 6, loking up at him with crimson eyes. Her hand closed the door as her other hand was behind her back. She pulled it out to reveal a long daggar with bloodsatins, still fresh, on the blade. She came twords him in a slow motion, but jumped and each time, she came closer to stabbing him. He was lucky the first time, but the next come around, she caught him on the back side. The blade want deep into his side and caused him to fall in pain, but before she stabbed him, he managed to capture a shot of her with the camera and it sent her to the floor as well. She floated back up and held the knife to his chest.

"Mommy said she doesn't like you." She said raising the knife to him. He managed to capture three more shots of the girl which sent her to the ground. Her screams filled the outside world as she fell in defeat. Dib stood up as her soul vanished into the camera. Something reflected the light where she had fallen and it was the last key. Inscripted on the key was a japanese letter. It translated to obedience. He finally had all of the keys. But there was only three keys he had recieved and he had killed for ghosts including the one he had fought after he had woken up in the manor. Reacking into his pocket, he nothiced that a fourth key was present. Pulling it out, he noticed a small letter attached to the key. It read,"Thought you might need this. -Hasuki" This key also had an inscription. It translated to Death.

Dib smiled in victory as he made his way across the yard to the door on the other side. Putting each key into it's fitting place, the door opened with screeches of fear and death. The silence was overwhelming as Dib's eye's widened to the surprise that lay on the other side of the door. The camera dropped from his hand as he swallowed in fear._ Oh no._ He thought.


	9. The sacrifice

**Chapter 9**

Dib's eyes widened as he saw Men surrounding a single table. They were all dressed in cerimonial robes and holding long golden staffs. Banging the ends of the staffs on the ground, they chanted, "Sacrifice, sacrifice." In the middle if the table lie Isabella, Unconsious and silent. Her black hair lie around her shoulders and neck and her eyes closed as if she was in a restful sleep. Dib looked at her from his distacne thinking he had to die, for her. It was the only way to save her life. Walking over to her, he noticed her eyes had opened. She looked restless now and weary from the pain and suffering that had been going on.

"Isabella, I cant let you do this. I cant let you die." He said gently stroking her face with the back of his hand. The warmth of his hand was missed dearly by her cold skin.

"Fine." She said sitting up slowly. Her head drooped down as she realized what she was about to do was the right thing. It was the only way. Dib lie on the table to take her place and spread his arms out wide to let his torso expose to the ridgid edge of the blade. "I'm sorry Dib." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

The men around the table began chanting faster and faster as they realized the cerimony would start now. Their robes flared with crimson color as they swayed back in forth in a dance ritual while waving their staffs around. The hoods that covered their faces made them out to be almoast demonic and menacing. Isabella leaned over to Dib and put her lips to his ear.

"I just want you to know that I am so thankful for your help. You've mede me see that my life may not be perfect, but it is still worth living." Tears escaped her eyes as her face dug inbetween his shoulder and jaw as she cried. "And I want you to know that I will always be with you in every way possible. You've made me so happy in the few days that i've known you and I couldn't be happier than to've met you that day." She wiped her eyes and seised her crying. "But, I want you to have something that you'll always remember me by. Something I've been waiting to give you and I want you to keep this...forever."

Isabella brought her face up from his ear and stared into his eyes. He stared back with the same look in his eyes. She brought her face down to his, closing her eyes as did he. Berfore their faces came together, Isabella said, "I love you Dib." Then kissed im lightly on the lips. Kissing her back, he found that he did love her, very much, and he was glad to die for her. He wanted her to live a long happy life with someone she really cared about and he would always be with her. Isabella pulled away, opening her eyes slowly, but Dib kept his closed, knowing that he would feel pain after pleasure. Isabella grabbed the daggar from the side of the table and held it to Dib's chest. She began crying again as she chanted, "We are the servers. We must die in order to free the trapped ones. A cursed one must die to save the village. I'm so sorry-"

_***Hasuki. I'm so sorry." Miku said as she held the daggar up in the air, above her head, preparing to strike. "I love you." She said as she brought the daggar down, But it didnt hit Hasuki.***_

Isabella gasped in pain as the daggar was dug into her own torso. Dib opened his eyes to discover blood covered her chest and was corrupting her mouth. She fell to her knees, then to her face. He jumped off the table to her side, tears blinded his sight as he tried to think of something to do. But he couldn't.

_***Hasuki sowly pulled the daggar out of Miku's torso and took the belt off of his kimono to make a torniquiet. Crying, he held her close and tried to keep her warm. _

_ "Miku, you fool. Why...why would you do it? I love you so much. I love you dammit. Why would you do it?"_

_ "For the same reason you would, Hasuki. I love you. I...I love you..." She was gone. The men that stood around the table turned and left, satisfied with the sacrifice. Only two of the men were left behind to take her to the mosileum. They went to pick her up, but Hasuki insisted he would do it. He would'nt part with her. Not now, not ever. Picking her up under the neck and knees, he carried her to the building in which held all of the past sacrifices and darkness. _

_ "I love you so much Miku. You were my life, my soul, the only real reason I had for living, but you took that away from me, and now, now I must finish it. I will see you soon, my love. My dear sweet Miku." He said as he pulled out the daggar he had tucked away after the cerimony. Stabbing it into his chest, he laughed. A smile dashed across his face as he saw Miku standing before him, looking a beautiful as ever. His spirit took her hand as he looked back to see their bodies lying together in an endless rest. But their spirits were still trapped in the village.***_

Dib held Isabella close to him as the blood ran from her chest to his lap. The warmth of it was unbearable. The sight of it was excrushiatingly painfull. He looked at her with blinded eyes as her face turned a pale white.

"I'm so sorry Dib, please forgive me. I love you." She said taking in her last breaths. The breaths were of light music to Dib. Hearing her breathing was the light in his darkness. But he knew it wouldn't continue for long. "Dib, I need you to promise me you will not die. When you die, I will be gone forever. But if you continue living, a part of me will live on as well. I will always be with you Dib. I love you."She said as her eyes closed slowly.

"No, Isabella, you cant go. You cant leave me. I love you so much. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm so sorry." He said holding her close. He bent down to kiss her cold lips once more before she was completley gone. But it was to late. Her skin was cold and her blood ran still. "No, no no no no no." He said crying into her bosom. He kissed her neck in hope that she would come back, but his hope ran short.

"No, I'm sorry. I did this." A voice from behind him said. He looked back to see Miku standing there, glowing and almoast alive. Dib's eyes were still flowing in sadness and couldn't bare to see the demon that did this to his Isabella.

"You need to go to hell you fucking demon. No one wants you around, so just fuck off." He said turning back around to see Isabella's cold face.

"I understand, and you have a right to be upset, but please, allow me to help and I promise you I can fix this. I can elp you."

"Well, I dont want your fucking help. And if you're gonna wake me up, dont bother, I just wanna stay here with her forever. Fuck zim, Fuck the earth, I dont care. I just want her back."

"Then let me help you." Miku said coming closer to Dib. He didnt react. Miku kneeled beside Isabella and placed her hand on Isabella's wound. It glowed a bright crimson as it healed almoast instantly. But Isabella still wasn't alive. Her dead body still lay in his arms, which made him feel even more hopeless. Suddenly, Miku dissapeared inside of Isabella and was gone. Hasuki, who was standing in the doorway the entire time had vanished along with Miku, their souls finally freed.

Dib looked up to the sky through the cracks in the rotting ceiling to find that the clouds had rolled away and the stars smiled down on the village. He picked Isabella up under her knees and neck to the door that lead outside. Looking up to the sky, he saw the spirits trapped in the village escaping to the sky. The camera, which had dropped just outside of the door, released the spirits of the little girls and other ghosts he had captured. They smiled at him as they escaped.

"D-Dib." He heard a sweet voice say. A voice he thought he would never hear again. He looked down to see Isabella's eyes open and full of life staring back at him with love and happiness. Dib eyes flooded with tears of relief and greif. There were no words to be said. He hugged her, letting her down, she hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry Dib. I didnt want you to take my place, I wanted to die, if it meant saving you. I hope you can forgi-" She was cut off by his warm lips against hers. She smiled inside and kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his waist. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him, feeling her warm skin against his. They pulled away.

"I do forgive you. And I love you so much. You dont know how much you mean to me." He said kissing her again. Then, everything went black.


	10. Its over and I'm loving you

**Chapter 10**

Dib awoke in his room once more. This time, he wasnt alone. Isabella laid next to him, looking fearful and hurt. Her face shown emotions like no others and had the expression of death itself. Dib looked worried as he noticed her mouth was closed and her nostrils werent moving. The aura of death was upon her once more and the warmth of her body had not returned. The paleness of her face was so white, it could be mistakened for paint. He crawled from his side of the bed twords her and felt his hand against her cold cheek, then down to her neck. No pulse. His heart raced as he feared the worst. Picking her up in his arms, he held his wet cheek to her cold breast and began to cry dreadfully as he choked on his sobs.

"I'm so sorry Isabella. I wasnt there for you. I wasnt there." He said as his tears ran down into her shirt and began to dampen her belly. Her silent head drooped over his forearm with no life left, no words to be spoken. _Was it all just a dream? Could she really be dead? No, It couldnt be. The taste of her sweet lips was all to real for this to just be a dream. It had to've been. She cant really be dead._ He thought to himself as his sobs seized into silent coughs.

"I love you Isabella. I loved you all along. You are everything to me. You were the only one who really ever understood me and stood by me when I thought I was alone. I havent known you that long, but I know enough to feel that you love me to. You couldnt have just kissed me in the dream. It had to be real. It just had to be." Dib said as he held her closer. "I...I Love you." He said as one final tear escaped his cheek and landed on the bottom of her chin.

"I...I love you too." A small voice said from underneath him. His eyes widened and he slowly looked down to see her, Isabella, looking up at him with tired eyes. A smile corrupted his face as he scrambled her up in his arms and held her close in a loving hug. His hand stroked the back of her head as his fingers tangled in her matted hair and she brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. She cried as laughter escaped her mouth; tears fled her eyes and escaped through her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Dib. I had no idea what was happening. Everything was black for most of the time, except for when I saw you, standing there with blood all over you and the camera in your hands. Im so sorry to've gotten you mixed up in all of this. I should never've met you. You would be so much safer with out me here." She said crying deeper into the side of his shoulder.

"And more alone. Look, Im so glad I met you. Im glad Zim knocked over my papers that day and you came along to help me pick them up. I fought through out that entire dream because I wanted to be with you. The first day I ever met you, I wanted you lips so badly. I wanted to hear you say 'I love you' with out hesitation. We've barley known eachother for atleast three real days now, and i dont know how many days the dreams took, but I fell in love with you throughout that entire time. You, Isabella, make me strong and I will fight for you, now and forever more. I love you." He said as he pulled away from her and held her hands in his. She was blinded. Her sight was drownng in happiness as she wrapped her arms around his neck in loving happiness. He held her close.

"But, atleast this is all over now, right?" He said pulling away and looking at her with concern. She smiled and nodded. Then she giggled in a sweet way and tackled him in another loving hug. She pulled her head away, smiled while looking at him, and kissed him. His eyes widened with pleasure and happiness, then drooped heavily and closed as he kissed her back.

The sun said its last goodbyes as it set over the side of the lake. The ripples in the pool came to an end as the rain finally stopped. Birds hovered over the land to catch any last minuite meals before sending their young to bed. Dogs barked at squirrels and crickets filled the night with life. Dib had his head resting in Isabellas lap as she messed with his hair. Both were under a tree listening to the silence of the water splashing up against the side of the land as fish jumped out to grab flies.

"Why us?" Dib said suddenly. Isabella looked down at him in confusion. "Why did we survive. Out of all those poor souls that were trapped there, why were wethe ones to live?" He said as he sat up and looked at her. She smiled and grabbed hicheeks the way a mother would to her baby.

"Cuz your so cute." She giggled as he smiled back. He came forward, knocking her gently back on the ground and sitting ontop of her, holding her arms down in a playful manor. His nose touched hers as there lips came together. He pulled away slowly as he sat up, she was still on the ground.

"No really. Why, after you met me, did all of this go away?" He said looking at her with gentle eyes. She pushed him lightly, signaling him to let her get up. He rolled off of her and sat behind her. She rested her head on his chest as he played with her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I dunno. Mabey you and Hasuki had aot in common. Mabey the rest werent so lucky to have someone brave enough to have someone actually come and save them. He smirked in a 'I guess your right' sort of way. "But there is one thing Iam very sure of." She said smiling at him with starry eyes.

"Oh...and what would that be?" He said smiling back. She leaned forward and kissed him with much passion. Her hands came to his face as she pulled him closer and his arms wrapped around her neck and thighs to pull her in closer. They pulled apart slowly savoring each moment their lips touched.

"That I love you. And I will never stop." She said smiling and leaning in for another kiss. He smiled too and kissed her back. The night was young and the sky twinkled with its new found stars. The moon shown light on the dreary city in which it held close. Ghusts of wind beat on finces and doors, demanding enterance. The freedom was irresistable as the stars danced with eachother in harmonic rythm. They were finally free. Free from the dream and from reality. Now, peace could finally greet the lost ones and put the servers to peace.

_**We can live now. We're free. We can now say we have lived. I'm sorry for the trouble. Im sorry for the pain, But atleast were together now. Together forever. My love. My life. My soul. We are free, and nothing else matters. We must go now, into the light. Into the moon with grace. My love. Thankyou**_


End file.
